infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Cars
Cars are a form of transportation found in Empire City, New Marais and Seattle. Empire City See: Infamous Cars can be found moving around Empire City, as well as parked at the sides of roads and in designated car parks. Cole MacGrath can climb on the hood and roofs of cars, but since the Ray Sphere blast, he is unable to sit in cars, due to the electricity within his body reacting to the cars fuel, causing it to explode. However, Cole is able to use Electromagnetic Shockwaves to effectively move cars around. Cars can also be used as a very good cover and as a method to overwhelm huge numbers of enemies by destroying the cars. Cars can additionally be used as a power source for Cole to drain electricity from. There are only two types of civilian cars featured in Infamous which appear in different colors, as well as damaged cop cars and big trucks. New Marais See: Infamous 2 During his time in New Marais, Cole gains two new powers relating to vehicles, Kinetic Pulse, the ability to kinetically lift objects and throw them at enemies, and Induction Launch (also known as Car Jump), a move that allows Cole to use a car's electrical charge to launch himself into the air. Similarly in inFamous, Cole can use his shockwaves to move cars and deal massive damage to big numbers of enemies, as well as a huge amount of damage to advanced enemies such as Titans and Ravagers. Due to Cole's increased height, cars are not effective as covers as they were in Empire City. Cars can additionally be used as a power source for Cole to drain electricity from, but this does not provide much energy. There are four types of civilian cars featured in Infamous 2 which appear in different colors, as well as a Militia version of pick-up trucks, cop cars, an ambulance featured in "Hearts and Minds Campaign," and a limousine featured in "Bertrand Takes the Stage." Seattle See: Infamous: Second Son Delsin Rowe is unable to easily move cars as Cole could. Still, cars are beneficial as they can be used as good cover, as well as a good environmental explosives. However, unlike the first two games, Delsin earns Evil karma for destroying cars with civilians inside. Like Cole, Delsin is also able to execute a Car Jump while his Smoke powers are active, with his Smoke Jump being much more effective than Cole's Car Jump. Delsin is also able to drain smoke from destroyed cars, as well as drain neon from underneath some cars. There is a much bigger variety of cars in Seattle, with around nine different types of civilian cars, as well as cop cars, DUP trucks, DUP mobile command centers and muscle cars used by street gangs and drug dealers. Uses * A small amount of energy (about three cores) can be drained from vehicles. **This is also true of destroyed vehicles. * As all the vehicles in Empire City and New Marais are highly explosive, they can be intentionally destroyed to defeat enemies stood nearby. ** This is one of many ways to execute an "Environmental Kill" stunt. Trivia * Cole's ability to stand on cars is probably due to his rubber shoes, the non-conductive surface rendering the electricity immobile. * Most of the police cars found in Empire City are damaged. **The only undamaged police cars are parked outside the Eagle Point Penitentiary and near Stampton Bridge. * Using shockwave on a car so it hits an enemy is one of the easiest ways to complete the "Crush" stunt. * If one looks carefully, some moving cars don't have drivers in them. * There are only two models of cars in inFamous, but appear in many colors. * In inFamous 2, the stunt "CARnage," is completed when the player destroys four cars in four seconds or less. * Also, the trophy "Take Them For A Spin," is awarded to the player if they're able to catch at least six cars in their Ionic Vortex. * The Kinetic Pulse ability seems to use a priority system, with cars having the highest priority. This mean that, if the player attempts to lift an object with the Kinetic Pulse, and any car is in the radius, he will ignore all other objects, even those closer to him, and lift the car. * There is a bigger variety of cars in Second Son. Gallery Car Jump 1.jpg|Cole using a Car Jump. A Police Car With A Limo.jpg|A police car with a limo. Cars 1.jpg|A bunch of cars piled at the bridge. Cars 54.jpg|Delsin draining smoke from a car. Cars 55.jpg Cars 56.jpg Category:Vehicles Category:Setting